Sasami & Tenchi: Revised
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: POSTPONED (May continue after Revision) A SasamiTenchi fanfic. Not that good, I might consider revising it if I find the time.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sasami & Tenchi:  
Together At Last  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Hell War, the Minavens, Minerva, the Shapeshifters, Spaceship Sagittarius, the Space Field, Acurima, Blood Slice, Thunder Bolt, Kigato, and a lot of other things. But I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or any of its characters.  
  
  
Prologue - Secret Admirer  
  
-Sasami-  
  
It was a scorching summer day, and I watched from the bushes as Tenchi started working on the carrot field for Ryo-Ohki. "That Cabbit's gonna drive us all poor." he stated wiping some sweat from his brow. Ryo-Ohki who was there watching Tenchi, ran towards one of the carrots and started pulling it up. He picked her up by the neck. "Hey, hey, those aren't done yet." he said. I giggled and he looked over at the bushes. I quickly went down so he didn't see me. Tenchi sighed as he took off his shirt. "Boy Ryo-Ohki, don't you just hate days like these?" he asked as he went back to work. He looked so handsome, so muscular… What am I thinking? Even if I did like him not in a million years would I get him. Ayeka and Ryoko would have him first. So I'd never have a chance to love Tenchi, to let out my true feelings. If they didn't get him…Mihoshi would… I know, you're thinking it's just another school girl crush. Wrong. This felt like something more. Like true love. But again, who am I kidding I didn't have a chance. I gazed at him. His eyes…so loving… He looked so handsome…Sexy… Don't take that last one wrong though. I looked up at him from the ground. He wasn't there. I heard some rustling and spun around to see Tenchi standing over me. "Doing some spying?" he asked. I felt my cheeks turning crimson. "Um…n-no…Just checking up on Ryo-Ohki, I…uh gotta go…" I said making a mad dash for the house. 'That was too close for comfort.' I thought to myself. I walked to my room where Ayeka was. "Sasami, is there something you want to talk about?" she asked. "No…" I stated quietly.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Oh Tsunami, I wish I was older…Tenchi will never go out with me…" I sighed. "All things come with time little Sasami, all things come with time…" my reflection whispered gently. Somehow, the way she said it, I believed her  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
I had reason to believe that Sasami had a crush on me…I liked her too, but she was younger than me, and Ayeka and Ryoko would kill me before they let her have me, or kill her… But then…if I was able to prove to them my love for Sasami, they might back off…I didn't know, but I hoped it would work.  
  
Chapter 1 - First Kiss  
  
-Sasami-  
  
Tenchi was running on his daily workout when he knocked into me. He jumped up immediately and apologized. He then noticed it was me and helped me up. "Sorry about that." he said, "I guess I didn't pay attention to where I was going. What are you doing up so early?" "It's not a problem." I said smiling and brushing myself off, "I'm just going to the shed to get a few carrots and vegetables for breakfast, and a little extra for Ryo-Ohki." We stared at each other for a while. It was sorta an awkward moment. Even though he was a bit older than me, I didn't mind. I loved him. If Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi and Ryoko found out I'd be yelled at pretty bad. He broke the silence between us. "I…Have to go…I'll get the vegetables for you if you want." he offered. "That would be wonderful." I said.  
  
Later That Night  
  
Someone entered my room and laid beside me. I turned to the person knowing who it was. He cupped my chin in his hands and our lips met. I loved this man. "I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too." the man said. I nuzzled his shoulder with my face and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his rhythmic breathing.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Sasami, it's time to wake…" Ayeka began. She didn't finish. "What's wrong?" Ryoko asked floating in. I was in Tenchi's arms. He was still asleep though I wasn't. "WAAAUGGGH!" Ryoko screamed. "Wha, what's going on?" Tenchi yelled waking up. Ryo-Ohki jumped up onto my head defending me in Cabbit language. "Ha, someone sticks up for me!" I said. "I think it's wonderful that they're in love." Washu and Mihoshi said at the same time. "You didn't…Did you?" Ayeka asked quietly. "NO WAY!" Tenchi yelled jumping up, "She's only 13!! And I'm only 16!" "Get your sad sad minds out of the gutter!" I yelled. "Just a thought." Ayeka admitted hugging and sobbing along with Ryoko. "Meow." Ryo-Ohki said. I nodded to her. I finally understood Cabbit language. I thought of something. Hey…Where did Mihoshi go. "He has a fine ass, don't you agree…Though he has a girlfriend." Mihoshi sighed. They were behind a window with binoculars. "Hehehe, Ryo-Ohki, Sick 'em!" I said pointing at the window. Seconds later there were screams and Meows from the window.   
  
Later On  
  
We were sitting on the couch watching TV "I never wanna let you go…Tenchi." I said hugging him. Suddenly there was a boom from outside. The entire forest was on fire!!  
  
Chapter 2 - Kagato's Return  
  
-Sasami-  
  
I was out in the field helping Tenchi put out the fire. Ryoko was firing blasts of energy trying to cool the fire. The rest of us were carrying buckets of water to it. Ryo-Ohki had a hose in it's mouth and was spraying the fire. Once it was out a strange red and black aura came out of the woods. It was evil. That's all I could tell. It swooped into Tenchi and he turned to me. "Hi Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki." Tenchi said. "Who are you and where's the real Tenchi?" I asked. "He's locked in a corner of his pathetic human mind…And of course, you should remember me, I'm Kagato." he said, "I made a little device that kept my inner mind alive after I died. So, I came back, lit the fire to get your attention, took control of Tenchi, and I will rule the world now that I have the Master Key." The Master Key! Tenchi didn't have it. He had left it in my room that one night. But I wasn't able to give it back to him yet. I looked at Ayeka and she nodded. She looked at Ryoko who nodded. "Hiya!" Ryoko screamed attacking Tenchi. I ran towards the house into my room and grabbed the Master Key so Kagato couldn't get it. Washu was there knowing what happened and handed me the Master Key. I ran back out sword in hand to fight Tenchi/Kagato. I had to find some way to save Tenchi and destroy Kagato. "Insolent fools, my power combined with this boys' is unstoppable!" he cackled as he fired beams of energy. The energy beams surrounded us tying us up. He then raised his hand gently and then whacked it against a tree. We were thrown against the trees. Suddenly Kagato fell to the ground. "Do not resist me boy, don't make me leave you nothing but a shell for I can and I will if needed, back off boy!" Kagato cried throwing Tenchi out of his mind again, "That fool doesn't want you girls hurt, how touching." "RAAAAARRR!" Ryo-Ohki hissed as she tackled Kagato and bit his finger. "Ow!" Kagato cried as he threw Ryo-Ohki into the cement wall of the house. "Tsunami…" I whispered quietly, "Help me." Suddenly a blue ball cut the energy beams surrounding us. "Kagato be gone!" I cried holding the sword up next to the blue orb of energy. The two reacted to each other and sent a blue beam of energy straight at Tenchi as it knocked Kagato out of him. "Nope, not yet." Kagato said hopping back into Tenchi and matching the beams strength. He altered the power so his beam was now absorbing my beam and coming right at me. "NOOOOOOOO!" Tenchi screamed pushing Kagato out of him, "You will not hurt her!" He stopped the beam of energy inches from my face. I looked at Tenchi. He was sweating very badly from the mental battle against Kagato. He lifted his hand and the Master Key flew to it. He then extended the beam and forever defeated Kagato. Meanwhile during all of this Ayeka and Ryoko were just watching in amazement to stunned to interfere. After checking to see if Tenchi was okay I ran over to Ryo-Ohki. I felt her ribs. Most of them were broken from Kagato's attack. She was bruised and her face was bleeding. I lifted her up gently in my arms and carried her inside with the others. I then set her ribs and cleaned her wounds up. "Now Ryo-Ohki, you can't run much now because your ribs, so you'll just have to take it easy okay?" I told her. "Meow, meow!" Ryo-Ohki said smiling at me.  
  
A Month Later  
  
I sighed as I laid my head on Tenchi's lap. We were again watching TV. It was the same thing that we had seen when I was younger and had to cover up Ryo-Ohki's eyes and Ayeka covered up mine. She let me watch it now. I looked at Tenchi. He was a bit bored with the program so I grabbed the remote and changed it. "Hey look, Dragon Ball GT!" I said pointing. Everyone in the Masaki household liked the Toonami line up. Well we just liked it because it was hilarious to watch these American-dubbed episodes… I kissed Tenchi on the cheek and laid my head back down on his lap. Life was wonderful. Not a villain in site. No mystical creatures ruining our day. Life was…normal. A bit boring though. Well at least that's what I thought.   
  
Chapter 3 - Preparing for the Prom  
  
-Sasami-  
  
It'd been a year since anything had happened. I now looked more like Tsunami. Anyway, Tenchi and I were going to the prom. Though the other girls were having a bit of trouble finding people to go out with.  
  
-Ayeka-  
  
Since Sasami had stolen Tenchi away from me I'd had trouble finding a boyfriend. Tenchi suggested we go to his school to get acquainted with things on Earth. He had a prom coming up. I looked silently at Tenchi getting in his tux. I know my father doesn't want me to marry him. Even if I had the choice, he loves Sasami. I sighed and looked to Ryoko who was sitting next to me. She looked so beautiful in the dress she was going to wear to the prom. She didn't have anyone to go with either. I had a weird butterfly feeling in my stomach. I shook it off. A: I'm a girl also. B: Ryoko killed millions of my people. C: She hates me… No way could I be in love with her. She turned to me and I quickly turned back to the TV.   
  
-Ryoko-  
  
I turned to Ayeka's staring eyes and she quickly turned to the TV. Could she suspect it? That my act for loving Tenchi was fake? That I truly didn't hate her, I loved her deeply? No it was impossible. Not with what I've done. Why would she feel the same about me? She has some pip-squeak back on Jurai. I love her dammit, and yet I can't express it. Washu who was going to the prom with an experimental clone of Tenchi except for a few different features walked out to us. She sat down next to me. "You know Ryoko, I am directly linked to you meaning I can read your thoughts." Washu said staring at me. She knew. She knew that I was in love with Ayeka. "I can find out you know." Washu said handing me a device, "Read her mind, only the romance part though, I don't want any mischief, got it?" I nodded as I pointed it at Ayeka. I read out the readings from it. 'Boy, Ryoko looks so beautiful in that dress. I guess she doesn't have anyone to go with either. What's this weird butterfly feeling in my stomach? No way I can love her, can I?' I read to myself off of the screen. I handed it back to Washu who was grinning. 'Might as well go for it…' I thought to myself as I turned to Ayeka. "Ayeka…Will…Um…You go to the prom with me?" I asked quietly. She looked at me. It clicked in her mind in under a second. "I love you." I said even quieter. "I love you too." she said as she hugged me.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
I was watching this whole scene between Ayeka and Ryoko with Sasami from in the kitchen where Sasami was straightening my bow-tie. Washu was next to them. To think, if I hadn't told them to get used to our culture by going to school, none of this would have happened. Hehe, Washu was famous, she was a 'child' genius. She looks 12 but she's already over 20,000. She'd already passed college and grad school. And she also made a clone of me. I'm so flattered. By the way, I'm being sarcastic. I looked over at Sasami. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress. I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. Life's been so wonderful since I pulled the Master Key from the shrine and accidentally cut the stone. If I hadn't I'd never met Sasami, Ryoko and Ayeka wouldn't be together, Washu would still be with Kagato, and Mihoshi wouldn't be here. I looked at the clock. "It's time to go people, lets go!" I said as we walked out to my new car. I saved the money so I *finally* bought the Corvette I wanted.  
  
Chapter 4 - Prom Night  
  
-Sasami-  
  
Tenchi and I were just sitting off to the side at the starting. But then he heard a good song I guess, and changed his mind. "Wanna dance?" Tenchi asked. "Sure." I said smiling. He grabbed my hand as we walked out towards the dance floor. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. The dancing lessons Washu gave me really paid off. I stared straight into Tenchi's eyes. I smiled. I was with the one person that I truly loved. Tenchi was my first love, and my first kiss. Most of crushes were just fakes driven by a guy who looked cute. But most of the time when I made an approach, he turned out to be somewhat of a prick, or someone who wanted a quick tumble in the sheets. I sighed when I looked into Tenchi's eyes. In those beautiful eyes were love, passion, trust, hope, anything you want, except hatred. Tenchi rarely ever kept a grudge and even when an enemy attacked he didn't hate them. He just was a little angry at them. I leaned my head closer to Tenchi and our lips were about to touch when suddenly we heard a little bit of clicking then… "SINCE MY BABY LEFT ME, I FOUND A NEW PLACE TO DWELL!" rang out from the speakers. "Sorry, put the CD in the wrong place, my bad." the DJ said. I sighed. Well that romantic moment was ruined. We went back to dancing a little disappointed about the moment. An explosion rocked the school and a giant hole appeared in the wall. A person that looked somewhat similar to Kagato was floating there. "Where is he?" it yelled, "Where's TENCHI?" "Um, I, oh shit!" Tenchi said, "I don't have the Master Key or my ring, Uh…run…" Ryoko flew up to it and started attacking it. "Who are you and what do you want with Tenchi?" Ryoko asked angrily. "Tenchi destroyed my brother…Kagato." she said, "I am Kigato, I know, similarity, I'm his twin sister, and I want revenge for him being destroyed!" "Everyone get out of here!" Tenchi yelled. The students didn't need to be told twice. They immediately ran out of the school. "Ryoko, use your FULL power!" I yelled. She nodded. I looked at Tenchi and he nodded. We joined hands and a energy field appeared around everyone left. "Well, I really didn't expect this." Washu said, "Hell, I didn't even know Kagato had a sister." "Well duh!" Kigato said while fighting of Ryoko, "We were separated at birth. Lets just say our father didn't want a daughter so he put me up for adoption. That's the nice, happy story, that isn't at all true. Anyway, I've get a watch on him. " She punched Ryoko in the stomach and sent out a beam creating her sword. She then swung her sword and chopped off Ryoko's leg. "It'll take me a while to heal." Ryoko said flying down. "It's up to me then!" Tenchi said as remembered that *Being the dope he is* he had put the ring in his pocket. He put the ring on and transformed. He then transformed the second time, created the sword and jumped up at Kigato. It sliced her stomach leaving a long red line. She swung her sword in a blind rage at Tenchi. She missed every time and Tenchi knocked the sword out of her hand. "I'll be back." she growled. She snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke she was gone.  
  
-Ayeka-  
  
After the battle ended I ran over to Ryoko. "Ryoko, are you hurt, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Remember?" she asked as she placed her hand on her severed limb. She used her powers and the leg reappeared. I threw my arms around her. "Great fight." I said. She smiled at me as she hugged me back. "Lets go back home." Ryoko said. I nodded to her as I helped her up. We walked to the others, and went home.   
  
-Ryoko-  
  
That Night  
  
"Jake, why Jake, do you love her more than me?" Maranda asked. We were watching a lame late night soap opera. "Of course not Maranda, she's just…a side thing, for when you're not there." Jake admitted, "If you want, I'll dump her." "It wouldn't matter Jake, you betrayed my love in you!" Maranda cried smacking him. With that Maranda stormed out of the apartment. I was getting bored with it. Ayeka had her head laid on my lap asleep from the boring show. I smiled at her not-so-frail-anymore figure and sighed. She had gotten pretty strong over these years, after all the battles. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room laying her down on her bed. I inhaled the beautiful scent of her perfume. I kissed her on the forehead and went to my room.  
  
Midnight  
  
Someone was in my room. They couldn't see my eyes open in the darkness. The person opened up a sword and held it over my chest. I felt the air current as they brought it down and dodged out of the way right in the nic of time. I backflipped off the bed and opened up my own sword. Ayeka who is in the bedroom right next to mine rammed the locked door down in her transformed state. She snapped on the light. Kigato was there. I slashed at her. "I'll be back. When you least expect it." Kigato said as she flew through the roof breaking it. I looked up at the stars and saw her disappear into the vast sky. Suddenly Sasami ran through the door. "It's Mihoshi." Sasami cried, "She's badly injured, Kigato stabbed her through the stomach." "Take care of Mihoshi, I'm going after Kigato." I said as I flew up through the hole on the room with a rage in my eyes. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it.  
  
Chapter 5 - Ryoko's Disappearance  
  
-Ryoko-  
  
I jumped up and flew after Kigato. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. I looked back to see Tenchi following me. I fired a ball of energy at him. "KIGATO IS MINE!" I yelled at him. He nodded and slowed down. I turned back towards the fleeing Kigato. I flew for about an hour until I reached her lair. A cave. How fitting. Gothic, ugly, just perfect for an evil bitch like her, but then I shouldn't talk since I lived in a cave for 700 years. Suddenly Kigato appeared behind me and joined her fists together slamming them against my back. I fell to the stone ground in pain. I wiped the blood from my mouth and backflipped only to be slammed to the ground again. I turned over and she slammed her foot down on my stomach making me spew up blood. I raised my hand and fired an energy beam at her face. "You witch Ryoko!" Kigato screamed. I put my hand on the stone cave and became part of her cave. I turned it into me and grabbed Kigato in one of my now stone hands. She cackled. "That cave is loaded with my evil energy." she said. Suddenly I felt a surge of power flow through me to my head and it knocked me unconscious.  
  
Time Passed Unknown  
  
I felt so queasy. Last thing I remember was getting a surge of energy flowing through me and Kigato laughing her damn head off. I tried to move my arms. But they wouldn't budge. I looked down. Energy coils were wrapped around my body. I struggled but to no avail. I was trapped. Suddenly Tenchi flew up. "I knew you'd get yourself neck deep in…" Tenchi began. He didn't finish for Kigato had knocked him unconscious. "And I thought he'd be tougher." Kigato whined firing an energy coil around him, "Hey, he's kinda cute…Is he single?" "Nope. He's with Sasami." I said. "She's like way younger than him." Kigato said. "3 years, wow." I stated getting bored with her antics. "Who are you a couple with, I should know because they'll be who I have to send the certificate of death to." Kigato cooed. "Fuck off." I yelled getting angrier, "It's none of your business who I like."  
  
"Who is it, I'll keep bugging you until you tell me!!"  
  
"Ayeka, okay, I love Ayeka!"  
  
"Ayeka? Wow, I never knew you were that way."  
  
"Ahem…She is, got a problem?" Ayeka asked. She ran at Kigato full power. Kigato easily dodged and Ayeka rammed into me. Then Kigato fired a blast at Ayeka hitting her hard, and tied her up with an energy coil. There was a crash outside. Kigato ran out as I hopped out after her. There was a crashed spaceship. "What's the big fuss?" Washu asked walking up to see Kigato firing an energy coil at her, "Damn." The spaceship opened and out walked… "Hey isn't that Kiyone?" Tenchi asked, "The person Mihoshi always talks about." "They sent me…down here!" Kiyone yelled, "After Kigato." She jumped up in the air and fired down at Kigato. She then fired at each of us and the energy coils broke. "Lets do a team attack." I said. I pulled out my sword. Ayeka, and Tenchi ran at her first then dodged aside distracting her. I rushed at her and swung my sword. "Damn you!!!" Kigato yelled as she disappeared. "Incinerated." I stated. "Ugh." Ayeka moaned as she fell to the ground in pain. I flew down to her and put my hand where her hand was. I pulled my hand away from her stomach. My hand was colored red with blood. There was a lot of blood. A stomach wound. "Lets get her back now!" I yelled. I picked her up in my arms and ran towards the shrine. We met Sasami halfway. "I called an ambulance, they're coming to pick up Mihoshi." Sasami said, "They can probably take Ayeka too."  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
"Hold on Ayeka." I said holding her hand as the paramedics put her in the ambulance. "Sorry, family only." the paramedic said. I sighed with tears running down my face as Sasami got in holding Ayeka's hand. "Oh god, be okay Ayeka." I cried. Tenchi put his hand on my shoulder. "She's gonna be alright." he said. I fell to my knees crying. "DAMN YOU KIGATO, I HOPE YOU'RE BURNING IN HELL!" I screamed as I slammed my fist into the ground.  
  
Chapter 6 - Kiyone and Ryoko's Mourning  
  
-Ryoko-  
  
"You can come in now…" the doctor said to Kiyone and I. We nodded as we walked into the room Mihoshi and Ayeka were in. I stood back worried as I saw Ayeka. She looked so frail and weak lying there on the bed, bandaged. "Oh god Ayeka, why did you have to go and try to rescue me?" I asked. I kissed her on the forehead and slowly ran my fingers through her hair. She had just gone through surgery since the blast had hit her lower intestine ripping it up a bit. Her eyes lightly fluttered and then slowly opened. "Hi…Ryoko." she said weakly. "Hey." I said. "So what's my condition?" Ayeka asked lightly. "Well, the doctor was able to stop the internal bleeding, you'll be here for about a week or two. The scar will eventually go away. You'll be okay." I said leaning over and kissing her again.  
  
-Kiyone-  
  
"You know Mihoshi, I never thought of you as much of a partner." I said truthfully, "But you sure are one tough cookie, being able to survive all of this. No matter how angry I get at you, or how loud I yell, you'll always be my best friend." She was in a coma. I looked over at her heart rate. "Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" the machine rang. The doctor ran in along with a nurse. "200." the doctor said, "CLEAR!" He shocked Mihoshi. "300!" he said, "CLEAR!" "Beeeeeeeeeep…Beep…Beep…Beep." the machine started again. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I cried at Mihoshi, "Okay…I might not be able to tell you this…It's kind of hard to say…But…I…like you more…I…I love you dammit." I said letting my feelings out. Slowly her eyes opened. "Ki…yone?" Mihoshi asked. "You're awake!" I yelled holding myself back from throwing my arms around her. If I did she'd just be in more pain. "Kiyone…" Mihoshi began, "If you're in a coma you can still hear the other person talking to you subconsciously. Meaning I heard you. And…I love you too." I nearly fell off my chair. After all the times I yelled at her, strangled her, nearly brought her to tears, she still felt feelings for me other than hatred? I threw my arms around her still being careful not to hurt her, and squeezed tight. "I'm glad you're okay." I said as she slowly brought her hand up to wipe away my tears. "So, what kinda condition am I in?" Mihoshi asked. "Well, the sword she used cut up your inside luckily we got you to the doctor before anything too serious happened to you. Anyway, they patched you up, you also had a nasty bonk on the head which gave you a skull fracture…You'll be okay though, you'll just have to stay here for a week or four." I said smiling putting her condition lightly. It was a bit more serious than that, but it could wait till she was somewhat better.  
  
-Ayeka-  
  
"Jump you moron DK!" I yelled. "Calm down, it's just a video game!" Ryoko said. She was sitting next to me watching me play. "Just a game?" I cried, "50 more golden bananas and then I get to fight K.Rool!" "Here, play a less strenuous game." Ryoko said handing me a Gameboy, "It's called Pocket Monsters, it's a real fad around here." I grabbed the game and went through the intro screen play of it.  
  
Hours Later  
  
"I want to go outside and play volleyball with Sasami, Tenchi, Grandpa, and Nobuyuki." I moaned. "You can't!" Ryoko sighed, "You'll tear your wound open again. Remember, nothing strenuous for at least 3 months." I moaned. "Aw…Why don't we play some slaughtering on Jet Force Gemini." Ryoko said trying to cheer me up. "Sure!" I said sitting up instantly and grabbing the controller.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
"Thanks for a great day Ryoko, these 3 months won't be boring with you around." I said. "No problem, what's a friend for." Ryoko said kissing me on the forehead, "Now get some rest, you need it." I nodded as she walked out of my room and turned the light off.  
  
-Ryoko-  
  
I walked out into the living room and plopped myself down on the couch. Sasami was there. "God I hope Kigato was the last of them." I sighed, "I want it quiet around here for a little while." "I know…" Sasami said, "We're just getting out by a hair lately." "But girls, that's just a fantasy, you know with the rulers-to-be of Jurai, a galaxy famous space pirate, the greatest genius in the universe, and two galaxy police officers in this house, I don't think it's gonna happen." Tenchi said, "Though I like the idea of a normal life." "I know what you mean." Washu said from the ceiling. "What are you doing up there?" I asked moaning at her antics. "Testing my anti-gravity boots." Washu said.  
  
Chapter 7 - Mihoshi's Past  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
"I wish Ryo-Ohki didn't eat so many carrots!" I sighed as I wiped the beads of sweat that were forming on my forehead. A great summer day…And of course, I had to work in the garden! Suddenly there was a rumbling noise and I looked up to see a gray spaceship plummeting towards me. I quickly ran behind a tree to see if they were friendly or not. 'Hey this thing looks familiar…' I thought to myself. Out walked Nagi and the spaceship soon became Ken-Ohki. I walked out from behind the tree. "Hello Nagi…" I said quietly. Her head snapped up at me. "Hi Tenchi…" Nagi said, "I'm back for revenge." She just grinned and snapped her whip at me. I backflipped out of the way. "Little touchy aren't we?" I asked as I transformed. I transformed the second time and took out my sword. This was Mihoshi's job…She'd have to arrest Nagi. I ran at Nagi and slashed at her missing, then ran straight towards the house. "If Mihoshi's asleep." I said, "I'll kill her." "Come back here!" she yelled at me. I stopped as soon as I got to the house. "Mihoshi!" I yelled. She was on the porch and saw Nagi. She quickly took out her gun and aimed it at Nagi. Nagi took out her whip and whipped at Mihoshi knocking the gun out of her hands. Mihoshi dove for the gun but was knocked aside from Nagi's whip leaving a gash. I jumped at Nagi and slashed. "Grrr…" she growled holding her arm. Mihoshi grabbed the gun and aimed at Nagi. She then took out her rope thingy and threw it so they wrapped around Nagi's arms and legs. "Ken-Ohki!" Nagi yelled. Ken-Ohki ran over to her snapping the ropes with his teeth. Nagi backflipped up and snapped her whip knocked the sword out of my hand and the gun out of Mihoshi's hand. "Um, you seem to be forgetting about the person who injured you last time." Ryoko said appearing behind her. Nagi spun around facing Ryoko.  
  
-Ryoko-  
  
Nagi spun around to face me. "Hi Nagi." I said, "Watcha been up to?" "Oh same old, same old!" Nagi said snapping her whip at me. I jumped up dodged it and opened up my energy sword. I ran at her and my sword met her whip. I soon overpowered her and the whip was knocked out of her hands. She laughed falling to the ground, grabbing the whip, rolling away and jumping back up. She snapped the whip and it wrapped around Tenchi and I electrocuting us. I saw Mihoshi aim directly for Nagi and fire. Nagi fell to the ground and her whip fell off of us. Blood was gushing from her heart wound. "I guess you guys…win…" Nagi said quietly. Ken-Ohki ran over to Nagi and licked her face trying to get her attention. "Meow?" it asked, "MRAAAAAAAOOOWWW!" Tears streamed down Ken-Ohki's face, for it's master was gone. "I never knew you had the guts to do it." I stated looking at Mihoshi. "There's a lot about me none of you know." she said dropping the gun and walking away.  
  
-Kiyone-  
  
"Hey Mihoshi…I heard what happened." I stated, "Do you want to talk about it?" She had never really wanted to be a galaxy police officer, I never knew why she was one. She doesn't like fighting, death…Anything like that. "Sure." Mihoshi said slumping down on the couch beside me, "Ryoko didn't think I had the guts to do it…ha…" "They don't know you, hell even with all the years I've been with you I don't know you. But I want to know you." "My acting happy, cheerful, without a care, just the blond ditz is all an act. I act like a ditz to make people laugh. Laughing drives the anger, sadness, loneliness I carry inside me away. I have to cry myself to sleep at night thinking of what I went through. Before I met my grandpa, I had to live on the streets and rough it out, sometimes had to even sell my body for money just to live…And then he comes along…I'm supposed to act all cheerful, forget about the hell I had been condemned to for half of my life? This was all during the war when people opposed the Juraian family, I was torn from my mothers arms and brought to an enemy's base. I managed to escape… But then…I lived a hell anyway… I knew no love, friendship, kindness…Only hate, anger, and greed…How the fuck am I supposed to act normal after that?!" Mihoshi said with tears streaming down her face, "And I'll have to live with those memories forever. That pain in my heart." She rolled up her long sleeve shirt to reveal deep scars. "I cut to take the pain away, the pain that's in my heart…" she said. "Oh god…" I declared, "Mi-hoshi…" I threw my arms around her as she buried her head in my chest releasing her tears long kept inside her. I kissed her head. "Let it out…" I stated, "Let it out my love..."  
  
The Next Day  
  
I opened my eyes to see that Mihoshi wasn't on the couch anymore. "Mihoshi?" I asked walking around then into the kitchen. Mihoshi was there humming happily frying pancakes. Except this smile, it wasn't a mask. I think that letting her feelings out finally helped her. After having those emotions locked away since her childhood. "Oh hi Kiyone!" she said smiling, "I made some breakfast, do you like pancakes?" "Sure!" I stated smiling. I sat down at the table and served me pancakes. "I didn't know you could cook this well." I said surprised at how good they tasted. "As I said before, you don't know a lot about me!" she laughed sitting down and eating hers. BEEEP! I looked at my watch. "We have an important mission, contact Sasami and the others, someone's attacking Jurai!" I said jumping up.  
  
Chapter 8 - Battle Ground: Jurai  
  
-Mihoshi-  
  
I immediately jumped up and ran over to the phone quickly dialing Tenchi's number. "Hi Ayeka." I said when she picked up, "Get in Ryo-Ohki, meet us near the moon, someone's attacking Jurai." I hung up and ran to get my police suit on.  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
"Hi guys…" I stated through the monitor, "A group of space pirates named Blood Slice is attacking Jurai. From what we know they're trying to gain the power of Tsunami and the trees. And if they wipe out Jurai, only the Galaxy Police will be able to stop them, and I don't think we have that much of a chance." Ryoko nodded and the screen went blank. "Mi-hoshi…" Kiyone said slowly, "They've…taken out headquarters…" NO! "Sally, Andréa, Commander Zemsecky?" I cried.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Welcome to the Galaxy Police, I'm Sally, nice to meet you." Sally said. "I'm Mihoshi." I stated shaking her hand. "I'm to show you how everything goes around here." Sally grinned, "I'll show you the mess hall first since it's lunch time." I smiled. I was lucky not to get a jerk for a introducer. I looked around to see a burly looking man walking towards me. "Hi, I'm Commander Zemsecky, nice to meet you, you must be new around her…" he said shaking my hand. "Yes, I just got here and Lieutenant Sally is showing me around." I stated, "I'm Mihoshi Tensika." "No way!" the commander said, "That means you must be the grand daughter of Marshall Tensika!" "Yeah." I stated. "Well I better be going!" he said as he walked away. "I thought Mihoshi sounded familiar, I just heard about Marshall Tensika finding you…You're his lost grand daughter, very interesting." Sally grinned walking up and handing me a tray of food. We sat down at the table and started eating. "I don't know if I can make it here, I just don't think I have the skills." I admitted. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." Sally said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"NO DAMMIT!" I screamed slamming my fist against the arm rest, "Wait, what about Grandpa?" I looked up at her. She lowered her head and shook it. I quickly typed something up on the control panel. "We're gonna kill those sons of bitches!" I yelled putting us into full speed with Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki following us close behind.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
"I can't believe that these space pirates were able to destroy Galaxy Police headquarters." I stated sitting down next to Sasami. Ryoko, Grandpa, and Ayeka had taken Ryo-Ohki while Washu, Sasami, and I took Ken-Ohki. Twice the firepower. We'd need it. "I know…" Sasami said wiping a tear from her eye, "God I hope my mom and dad are okay." "Washu's how the new gun coming along?" I asked looking in her direction. "Almost done, I still have to insert the power-cell but as soon as that's done I'll transport it to Kiyone and Mihoshi." Washu said as she grabbed the welder.   
  
-Ryoko-  
  
"So what are you so uptight about?" Ayeka asked me. "I'm not uptight." I lied. "Don't try to hide it." Ayeka said, "I know you…" "Blood Slice was my old gang…I left but if they ever find me they'll kill me, if you join you stay there forever, or die. So far I'm the only one able to stay alive this long." I stated going back to the control panel and typing a few things in. "Ryo-Ohki display systems status." I said. It appeared on the screen. I kept on typing checking on her systems. This was going to be one hell of a battle. Who'd have guessed that I'd be fighting along side Jurai's forces. Suddenly Ryo-Ohki started giving out a beeping sound. "Kiyone…Tenchi, we've got 20 Blood Slice battle ships coming towards us, prepare for battle!" I yelled through the monitor, "Ayeka, you steer, dodge the attacks!" I ran towards the back of the ship and jumped down an opening to the manual firing range. Ryo-Ohki isn't accurate enough so I'd have to do it myself. I put the scope on and started firing at the oncoming ships. They weren't prepared yet. I saw that Ken-Ohki was firing along with Kiyone's ship. We had an advantage. Not a big one, but it was large enough. I fired hitting the energy core of one the ships. It instantly exploded knocking out the two beside it. "YAHOOO!" I screamed. I turned on machine gun mode and started firing rapid shots at the oncoming ships. "We have 10 more to our left, 10 more to our right!" Ayeka yelled. I nodded turning my gun to the left. "Missiles, 1, 2, 3 away!" I cried. The first one knocked out 2. The second one knocked out 3. And the third one knocked out 1. I started firing the gun. What the hell? I caught something out of the corner of my eye. A battleship? They're bringing a battleship in? "EVERYONE, DIRECT YOUR FIRE TO THE BIG SHIP IN THE MIDDLE!" I yelled, "Missiles, 4, 5, 6, away!" I started twirling the gun around firing at everything including the battleship.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
"Missiles, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, away!" I yelled. "Washu, have you loaded the big gun?" I heard Sasami yell. "YUP!" Washu yelled back. I looked at the gun. "That's one big gun…" I murmured quietly. I mean, it was huge! Sasami pressed the button and a brilliant flash of light was released from it. When the light was gone, all the small ships were gone, and the battleship was in half. "Whoa…" Ryoko said through the monitor, "Cool…" "I see Jurai!" I said, "Whoa…It's…beautiful…" I stood up from the weapons seat and walked towards the bridge. "Welcome home Tenchi…" Sasami said as I put my arm around her.   
  
We landed. Ken-Ohki then de-transformed. In less then a second we were surrounded. "Is this the welcoming committee?" I yelled running at them with my sword. I didn't want to kill these guys so I just broke their weapons with my sword. "C'mon lets go!" I said to the others. "Right!" they all said in unison. Mihoshi ran in front of me with the gun that Washu made for her. Everyone she saw that wasn't Juraian or visiting, she fired at. It was easy to tell if you were in Blood Slice…Your uniform is dark red and a black stripe across the chest. The gun disintegrated anyone who it was fired at. We ran along the path that lead to the palace. The path was assorted with scattered body parts, dead Juraians, and dead Blood Slice members.  
  
-Sasami-  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks at the feet of a body. I dropped to my knees staring at it. "Oh my god…" I stated, "Maria…" "But she's so young, she's only around 3, why'd they kill her?" Ayeka asked. "They kill anyone and everyone." Ryoko said clenching her fist, "I had to stand back and watch them slaughter innocent people, little kids…That's why I left…" I looked at her. "Lets get going." I stated simply.  
  
When we got to the palace we found it in ruins. "I guess we got here…too late…" Tenchi said quietly. As I stared at the palace ruins I saw a familiar figure walking out of the rubble. "MOM!" I screamed running towards her. Her head snapped up as she ran towards me and we hugged. "How did this happen, is Dad okay, is everyone okay?" I said shooting off questions at her. "Yeah, luckily everyone was able to escape…" she said slowly, "But the leader of Blood Slice, Montayva Gordiof took off with the center tree… He's heading towards the nearest planet that's he can hide it without it being detected…Earth…" Ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki jumped up in the air and transformed into spaceships. Kiyone and Mihoshi were already in their ship waiting.  
  
"Ken-Ohki follow Montayva!" I ordered. Ken-Ohki meowed and started tracking Montayva.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
I hopped back down to the gun and got a lock on Montayva's ship. "Rocket 1 away!" I said punching the button. The rocket flew and hit Montayva's right engine sending him spinning through Earth's atmosphere. "I'm going in after him!" Sasami yelled. I felt a jolt as we careened towards Montayva's falling ship. "He's pulling away!" I called to her. "THRUSTERS WILL DO IT!" she yelled. "But the thrusters will explode at this speed!" Washu declared. "Screw it!" I said hopping up and running to where Sasami was. She slammed down the button and then…FWOOOOOOOSH! I was blown back into the wall along with Sasami and Washu. "Man talk about G's…" I stated holding my head in pain. Suddenly there was a loud boom as we crashed next to Montayva's spaceship. Everything went black…  
  
Chapter 8.1 - Ryoko's Past  
  
-Ryoko-  
  
"So what are you so uptight about?" Ayeka asked me. "I'm not uptight." I lied. "Don't try to hide it." Ayeka said, "I know you…" "Blood Slice was my old gang…I left but if they ever find me they'll kill me, if you join you stay there forever, or die. So far I'm the only one able to stay alive this long." I stated going back to the control panel and typing a few things in.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"So you're the famous space pirate Ryoko…" Montayva said glancing me over, "I'll make you Captain immediately, I mean, you're one of the strongest space pirates in history…" I nodded putting my hand up to salute. I walked out to the training grounds where some of my friends were. They had gotten me to join Blood Slice. "Hey Ryoko!" Conrad yelled waving. "Hey Conrad…I didn't know YOU joined…" I stated walking over to him, "Last I heard was that you were being held in up in Galaxy Police Prison Quadrant 484, Precinct 1." I grinned. "Yeah well, I'm on parole…But I killed my parole officer…" he laughed. "DOWN!" I yelled tackling him. A beam of energy flew over our heads. "SORRY!" Johnny yelled, "MY BAD!" "He still has a bad aim after all these years…" I chortled. "Wanna race?" Conrad inquired.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
We got into a position as one of the trainers fired off a gun. I put my all into it running as fast as I could. I crossed the finish line and spun around to see Conrad just finishing. "Still…" Conrad began heavily breathing, "Real Fast…"  
  
That Night  
  
I went to my quarters and tried my best to get to sleep. I tossed and turned. I still couldn't forget about what had happened… I mean, that Kagato guy took my mother and said he'd be back for me… The thought of what he was doing with her sent a shiver down my spine. BOOM! I jumped up and ran outside to see Montayva and some other high officials of Blood Slice shooting at targets. I walked over. "Hey Ryoko!" Montayva said waving, "Care to join, we're going to use moving targets now." I nodded my head eager to train. A small gate to the left opened and outran 20 Juraian children. 'These are moving targets?' I asked myself getting queasy at the thought of killing children. Montayva powered a ball of energy and fired at one of the children. "NO!" I screamed. I flew out and knocked the ball to the side. "You sick bastards…" I stated. "Looks like we have another target gentlemen." Security Chief Annaro laughed. The each powered up energy balls and fired. I knocked each of them back at them protecting the children. "RYO-OHKI!" I yelled. She ran out and transformed. A small tractor beam came out and each of the children were brought into the ship. I flew up jumping in there as I saw Montayva speaking into a watch. A communicator. I glanced at the screen to see 10 Blood Slice ships powering up about to take off. "Ryo-Ohki, top speed, leave now!" I yelled. "MEOW!" It replied as its engines flared up. The ships followed close behind. "Ryo-Ohki, evasive maneuvers, dodge the shots fired!" I cried jumping down to the lower deck. I ran over to the manual targeting system and started firing. "Missiles 1, 2, 3 away!" I yelled. The first missile hit one of the ones in the middle which careened to the right knocking out two more ships. The second missile knocked out the closest ship. The third missile knocked out the farthest away ship. "Machine gun mode!" I yelled. I started firing rapid shots knocking out the rest of the ships. I walked up to the bridge when one of the kids walked up to me. "I'm hungry…" she whined. What had Montayva done to these kids, starved them to death? I walked over to the food storage in Ryo-Ohki and handed some food out to the kids. "I'm gonna get you home okay?" I said trying to comfort them.  
  
Days Later  
  
I came upon a Juraian freighter ship. It was large enough. "This is Ryoko…please come in…" I said. The screen flashed a picture of a Juraian official appeared. "I have 20 Juraian children that were kidnapped by Blood Slice…" I stated, "Please stop so I can let them board." The official looked skeptical at me but agreed. Docking onto the ship, I opened the hatched where 5 military officers were waiting. The children ran into the ship. One of the officers came to me. "Why'd you do that Ryoko?" he asked. "I'm not evil…" I stated.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
I sighed as I went to the control panel. I'd be helping Jurai…once again.  
  
Chapter 9 - Showdown With Montayva  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
When I awoke everything was spinning. Ken-Ohki lay on the ground next to me breathing faintly. That crash had to hurt like hell. I stood up and looked around. Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Grandpa were tending to Sasami and Washu who had been injured. I walked over to Sasami. "Go Tenchi she'll be fine." Grandpa said. I nodded and turned to Montayva's spaceship and slowly started walking towards it. I twisted the ring on my finger and transformed, then transformed again Grabbing my sword I slashed the door to Montayva's ship open. He was standing there waiting for me, I think… He jumped up sword in hand running at me. I easily side step and he ran straight out the door. I slowly walked out. "You're the reason Jurai was left in ruins…" I stated. "Yes…" Montayva said, "I've heard of you Tenchi, you're the boy that can create the Light Hawk Wings…You know we'd be a great team, no one could beat us!" "I think I'll pass!" I yelled running at him slashing at him. He blocked with his sword, pulled away then jabbed at me with it. I jumped back and slashed down his sword, then brought my sword back up and slashed at his head. He held his ear in pain. "You bastard…" he yelled. He slashed at me continuously. I easily dodged or blocked them. Montayva jabbed his sword at me and I blocked. He then grabbed a knife and rammed it into my shoulder. I slashed at him leaving faint red marks on his chest. He kicked me in the chest slamming me to the ground and knocking the sword out of my hand. "It's your time to die!" he screamed pushing the sword down at me.  
  
-Mihoshi-  
  
"It's your time to die!" I heard Montayva scream. I looked at him holding the sword above Tenchi then slamming it down at him. "NO, YOUR TURN!" I yelled throwing the gun to Tenchi. Tenchi picked it up firing at Montayva in the face. Montayva fell to the ground dropping his sword. "YES!" I cried, "We did it!" Meanwhile during all of this Ayeka had already loaded the Center Tree into mine and Kiyone's ship.  
  
A Month Later  
  
We had brought back the tree to Jurai, but I still had an uneasy feeling. "Did we take out all of blood slice?" I asked Kiyone. She shook her head. "No, Jason Kentaya, who is second in command of Blood Slice is still alive, and he's recruiting members." she stated. No wonder I had this uneasy feeling. They'd probably be on a route of vengeance for their martyred leader.  
  
A Week Later  
  
"You know Mihoshi, I really hope this works, me and you are the last of the Galaxy Police Precinct 7, so we are responsible for starting it back up." Kiyone stated. I nodded then looked at my watch which was beeping. "Blood Slice is causing trouble on Acurima, they've joined up with the gang Thunder Bolt…Call Tenchi and the others." I said getting my coat. I have a busy life! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter 11 - Resurrection  
  
-Sasami-  
  
I took one more glance at Tenchi's body and was about to turn away when a brilliant blue flash erupted from his chest and mine. They two flashes met and then went straight into Tenchi. "Tsunami…" I whispered. Tenchi's body start floating in the air and was covered in a white light. As I walked towards him the glow got stronger and stronger. I stopped beside him. His body floated upright so he was on his feet. Then suddenly the glowing zoomed away from him spreading around a mile wide. His eyes shot open and he stumbled back awkwardly from the rush of energy. "TENCHI!" I yelled throwing my arms around him. That sent him more off balance and I fell atop him. "I'm so glad you're okay." I said wiping the tears that were in my eyes. I ran my finger over his head where the bullet wound had been. It was gone along with the blood on him and the ground. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "The last thing I remember was a guy firing a gun." He glanced at Jason's body and head, then the dead guy and the hand and finger. "You died…" I stated. It hit him that all the gore had happened in my rage. "Wha?" he said dumbfounded. I just smiled and hugged him again tighter brushing my lips against his.   
  
-Tenchi-  
  
I hugged Sasami back and started thinking. Tsunami must have revived me. I glanced at the dismembered body parts. 'Damn…' I thought, 'I never knew Sasami could do that…'  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
"Sorry it took us so long." Ayeka said, "We didn't see the signal right away. We were busy…searching…" "Okay, Alexander Jackson is now one of the most powerful people around, he controls Thunder Slice alone now that Jason is dead." I stated, "Jurai can't do anything right now, nor can the galaxy police, it'd take about a month for them to get here. So it's up to us." "Great speech Tenchi." Ryoko yawned, "Now can we go kick some ass?" "Yeah." I said as I pulled my sword out of the ground where Sasami had laid it.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
I brought my sword back ramming it through a guys gut. Another guy came at me, I jumped up spinning on the sword that was still implanted in the other guys body and kicked the oncoming guy.  
  
-Kiyone-  
  
I ran at a girl coming at me and jumped over her, then turned around, sweep kicked, and fired. I fired at another person running at me then turned around to see someone about to bring the sword down at me. BANG! The person fell to the ground. Mihoshi was standing beside her. "You ain't leaving me out of this battle." she said smiling. She still was a bit bloody but it had dried. Someone was running at me from behind. I kicked my leg backwards hitting the guy in the nuts, then spun around making my fist collide with his temple. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alexander hiding behind a rock cowering from the battle. I walked over to him, snuck up behind him and yelled, "BOO!" He jumped about 10 feet and spun around to face me. "Your under arrest." I said laughing as I put the handcuffs on him.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
That battle was over most of Thunder Slice was defeated, the rest surrendered or fled. "Well that's the end of that, hopefully, I'm tired of this gang." I stated. Tenchi nodded as we walked back to the ship. "Just finished!" Washu said walking out of the ship with grease smeared on her face, "All the repairs are done." We all got in and sped back off to Earth. Finally.  
  
Chapter 12 - Royalty  
  
-Sasami-  
  
I heard small whimpering, and walked towards the place where it originated, Ayeka's bedroom. I poked my head through the door to see Ryoko comforting a crying Ayeka. Accidentally, I bumped the door. Ryoko's head shot up. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly. "I just got a message from home." Ayeka said wiping a tear away, "I can't be ruler of Jurai if I'm a lesbian, just because the damn Council is too set in their ways, and byist." I stood back. 'Those assholes!' I thought, 'Oh, am I gonna give THEM a piece of my mind.' I walked towards Tenchi's room where Ken-Ohki was nibbling on a carrot. "Tenchi, I'm going to Jurai." I stated, "I'm gonna give those Council jerks a piece of my mind." "Why?" Tenchi asked, "What's going on?" "The Council Of Jurai is too byist to let Ayeka rule because she's a lesbian." I said as I spun around, "C'mon Ken-Ohki, we're going." "Count me in." Tenchi said, "I don't think this is fair either." "MRAAAOOOWWW!" Ken-Ohki hissed transforming once we got out of the house.  
  
5 Days Later  
  
"This is totally dishonorable to the all loving name of Jurai!" I yelled at the council, "All loving, yeah right, you don't accept those who are different!" "PRINCESS SASAMI!" the leader of the council yelled, "YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!" "OUT OF LINE MY ASS!" I screamed at him, "YOU'RE OUT OF LINE BY DOING THIS TO PRINCESS AYEKA!! SO WHAT IF SHE DOES LOVE ANOTHER WOMAN? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" Tenchi stood up and told me to sit down. "I think you all know who I am." he stated. They nodded. "I've lived with Ayeka, for a couple years now." Tenchi said, "Who she's in love with doesn't matter. She'll be a good leader either way. And I think Sasami is right, that YOU are the ones out of line. Love life has nothing to do with leadership, sure it fucked up Clinton's presidency, but it doesn't matter, he was still a good leader!" He sat down and sighed. Just then Ambassador Cloftor walked up. "She still is a lesbian, what kind of screwed up system would let a lesbian rule?" he asked. Tenchi hopped up and grabbed Cloftor by his collar. "Listen you pompous prick!" Tenchi yelled, "This system better do it, or how about we announce to the whole galaxy, what you're doing?" I pulled Tenchi down and he let go of Cloftor. Just then High Ambassador Menton slammed his gavel down. "ENOUGH!" he screamed, "I think that Princess Sasami, and Lord Tenchi have a point. People make your decisions, right now lets have a lunch break."  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
I sat down next to Tenchi with the food I had brought. The council food tasted like crap. "These people are sadists, I swear it." Tenchi stated as he took his sandwich. "Cloftor has a reputation for making trouble with those who are different. I mean one time he started yelling at my father, bad move, he was almost executed if Ayeka hadn't stepped in." I said, "He should be thanking Ayeka, but instead he hated her." I took a bite of my sandwich. BEEP! "Did you hear that?" I asked. Tenchi nodded and we looked under the table. A bomb! I jumped away along with Tenchi and the table exploded. "If you die since Ayeka isn't allowed to rule, who will take the throne?" Tenchi asked. "You." I stated, "But if we die, and the Ayeka incident isn't over…Cloftor would rule Jurai…" Tenchi nodded. "That bastard." he hissed. Just then the security system activated and bullets started covering the room. "The control room!" I yelled. He nodded and we ran, carefully not to get hit. My uncle stood in front of us. "Sasami, what's going on?" he asked. "Cloftor is trying to kill us." I said as we ran past him. He ran after us, following close behind. I ran through the control room door to see a gun pointed at my face. CLICK! A gun was now pointed at Cloftor. Tenchi was the owner of it. "Drop the gun." Cloftor stated. "In your dreams." Tenchi said moving his arm. "DIE!" Cloftor yelled firing at me, hitting me in the leg. "You first." Tenchi stated firing. A small hole appeared in Cloftor's head as he fell to the ground. "You know…" I started, "I wish they'd just leave us alone, I mean why do all the psychos attract to us?" "No clue." Tenchi said throwing the gun to the ground. "You won't get in trouble." my uncle stated, "Not with what I saw, you did that out of self defense."  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"The Council has made their decision." Menton said, "Ayeka will be allowed to rule." "YES!" I yelled hugging Tenchi, "We did it! I can't wait to tell Ayeka!"  
  
Back On Earth  
  
"AYEKA!" I yelled running into her room. Her head shot up at me. "You can rule, Tenchi and I outted it with the Council." I said, "Oh by the way, Cloftor is dead." She jumped up and ran over hugging me. "Thank you Sasami, thank you!" she said.   
  
Chapter 13 - Shifted  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
RING!! RING!! "I got it!" I yelled picking up the phone, "Masaki Residence, Tenchi speaking." "Hey Tenchi!" the person said, "It's Selina, my family just moved back to Japan! I was thinking maybe we could, like, get together some time." "Sure!" I exclaimed, "How about today, I don't have anything planned!" "Okay!" Selina stated, "Be there soon!" She hung up. Selina had been my best friend when I was younger, until she moved away to the U.S. After she moved we kinda lost touch with each other…   
  
1 Hour Later  
  
I was in the fields working when she walked up. "Oh hey Selina!" I said looking up. "Hey Tenchi…" Selina stated. She looked much different now. Her red hair used to be like a boy's cut, was now halfway down her back. She was a lot taller than I remember too, usually I was the taller one. "Long time no see." I said as we walked towards the shed. I set my hoe down in the shed, when Ryo-Ohki popped out. "Well hello there!" Selina cooed petting Ryo-Ohki. That was the first thing I noticed. She wasn't scared or surprised at all seeing Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki stepped back hissing at Selina. "Bad Ryo-Ohki!" I said shooing her away, "Hmm, I wonder what got into her…" We then walked towards the house where we saw Washu standing looking at a weird gizmo. "Hello!" Washu grinned waving at Selina, "Nice to meet you! I'm Washu!" 'A' popped onto her shoulder. "Hello!" A said. B popped onto her other shoulder. "Hello!" B stated. "Hi, I'm Selina, I'm an old friend of Tenchi's." she explained unfazed by the two puppets. 'I'm just nervous seeing her again.' I thought to myself, shaking it off. "Yes, Tenchi told us all about you after you called." Ayeka said not looking away from the TV She was in the living room with Ryoko. We opened the screen door and entered. "Babbled on about you for half an hour." Ryoko mumbled. "Who's up for lunch?!" Sasami called from the kitchen. Immediately Ryoko jumped up and was in the kitchen in a flash. Selina, me, and everyone else sat down in the dining room to eat the lunch Sasami had prepared.   
  
-Sasami-  
  
I sat down and started eating with the others. Ayeka was babbling about how she kicked Ryoko's ass in Mario Kart, Ryoko was babbling about how she hates that game. Tenchi was conversing with Selina about the time she was away, Selina the same. I sighed as I finished and brought the plate over to the dishwater. "Hey Selina," I asked, "Why don't you stay the night?" "Sasami, that's a great idea!" Tenchi said, "If she stays the night, then we'll be able to finally discuss what happened while she was gone fully." "Thanks!" Selina said smiling. I took a double-take. Something was wrong with that smile. It just…wasn't right.  
  
That Night  
  
I sighed and turned over. I just couldn't get to sleep. I heard a creak and glanced over to my door. It was now open. Quickly reacting, I leaped over to my lamp turning it on to see Selina. "Hello Sasami…" she said quietly. I gave a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh…" Selina stated, her skin turning gray, "I'm having a bit of an identity crisis…" I screamed before her hand lurched out grabbing be my throat, making me gasp for air. Then I felt it, a needle come from her hand, and extract some of my blood. "Shapeshifter…" I managed to say. The Jurai family had heard of shapeshifters. They always kept a low profile, all we know is that they hid themselves among our society, after killing the real person, and stealing their identity. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, we have to keep an even lower profile in here, with Washu around…" she said releasing me. I inhaled deeply then looked up to see her fist coming towards my face. When I woke up, all I knew was it was dark, I was gagged, and I was tied up.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
A blood-curdling scream pierced the night. 'Sasami!' my mind immediately thought, recognizing the scream. I ran towards her room to see her shaking and shivering on her bed. "You okay?" I asked kneeling by her side. "Yeah…" she stated, "J-Just a bad dream…" "It's okay…" I coaxed kissing her. She kissed me back. But there was something different about this kiss, it didn't have…I know this sounds stupid…but it didn't have love…  
  
Later That Day  
  
I was watching TV with Sasami. I swear she was acting different, I mean, a LOT more cuddly than usual. "I'm gonna go cook…" she said. I nodded as I closed my eyes for a nap.  
  
I immediately woke up as a cold hand touched my neck. On instinct, I grabbed the hand and flipped the person over my shoulder. Selina stood up and cracked her neck. Her skin was a swampy gray color. "Who are you!?" I demanded, "Or better question, WHAT are you??" "You fool, I'm a shapeshifter." Selina said, "I killed the real Selina and took her shape. My real name is Minerva. But I can look like Selina…" I jumped back as I transformed, then transformed again. She closed her eyes, her clothing change, her faced changed, she shrunk some, and then…she was Sasami. "Where's the real Sasami?" I demanded. "Don't worry, I didn't kill HER…With Washu around, I couldn't…Her computer would immediately notice a missing life-sign in the house." Minerva said becoming her true form. She looked like a gargoyle, exactly like a gargoyle, all gray, green eyes, wings too… Her eyes closed and a green sword materialized in her hand. "I'm one of the strongest shapeshifters alive…" she stated, "I'm an Elite Soldier of the shapeshifter army…" I pulled my sword out as I rushed at her. She sidestepped sending me into the wall. "FLASH!" she screamed. A brilliant flash erupted from her sword blinding me. 'Okay, remember your training, use all your other senses…' I thought. I heard a soft step and spun around blocking her sword. 'Where is she?' I pondered. I dropped to the ground and sweep kicked her to the ground. She backflipped up and slashed at me, but I heard it coming and blocked. I opened my eyes. Still a bright light. I heard Ryoko's battle cry, then Minerva jumping back. "Thanks Ryoko…" I whispered. Another cry was heard, not anyone I know. SHIT! Minerva brought reinforcements. I ran at the new cry still blind, and then slashed. The person took out a knife and rammed it into my arm. I opened my eyes. I could see again! I opened them just in time to see Ayeka jumping over the couch at Minerva's backup. Slowly, I pulled the knife out of my arm, ignoring the searing pain, and stood up, running with Ryoko at Minerva. I ran at her, somersaulted over her, then spun around ramming my sword into her back. "Ouch." Minerva said, transforming into Sasami, moving out of the way of the sword, then changing back. Her wound was now healed. "Damn!" Ryoko declared, "We have to kill her in one blow." "Decapitation?" I inquired. She nodded. Minerva picked up the sword she dropped when I hit her, and ran at me. I side-stepped and she ran towards the wall. Quickly anticipating, she kicked the wall, backflipping off of it, flying at my. I blocked her mid-air attack bringing her to the ground. Ayeka was out-flanked by her opponent so Ryoko went over to help her. I jumped back from Minerva as she did the same. She came at me, and I stepped back again and again away from her attack. She cornered me into a wall and knocked the sword out of my hands. Minerva then rammed her sword at me, but I dodged so she rammed her sword into the wall. I kicked her in the stomach sending her flying without her sword. Pulling her sword from the wall I ran at her. She rolled to the side grabbing a lamppost for a temporary sword. I slashed at her, but she twisted my arm and knocked the sword into the air, then grabbed it. She slashed at me, but before it hit me, I rolled to the ground, picked up my sword and blocked the onslaught of her next attack. I pushed her off of me and then jumped up. She slashed! I blocked! She swung her sword low, but I jumped up over it bringing my sword down stabbing my sword through her brain. She fell to the ground and her body convulsed as it burst into flames. "Holy shit, is that how they always die?" I asked collapsing on the shredded couch. Ryoko and Ayeka were both nodding, lying on the floor exhausted. "I'd better go get Sasami…" I said walking up to her room. I heard a 'MMMFF!' from the closet and opened it to reveal a tied and gagged Sasami. I pulled the gag out off her mouth and untied her. "What took you so long?" she hissed as I helped her up.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sasami and I were cuddling on the new couch. I didn't mind, I was very tired from yesterday. "I'm glad that we won't be bothered for a while…" I yawned as I closed my eyes. Sasami nodded laying her head on my shoulder to take a nap along with me.  
  
Chapter 14 - Rescue Mission  
  
-Washu-  
  
I furiously typed away at my computer. I wanted to take my mind off of my previous thoughts…Of my son. I stopped and then it hit me. "Computer show info on Kenji Houiji." I stated leaning back. I glanced at the picture on the monitor. "I miss you…" I whispered wiping the tears from my eyes. I stood up. "That's it, I'm getting you back…" I declared, "Computer, activate Omega Code 5842: Spaceship Sagittarius." I slammed my fist down on a button near the control panel and was immediately teleported to the bridge of Sagittarius. "Thrusters at maximum burn!" I yelled bracing myself as we took off. I was zooming through space at near speed of light. I was getting my son back, and nothing was going to stop me. Suddenly, the ship came to a dead stop. "Asteroid Field ahead, switching to manual driving. I walked over to the control panel and again put thrusters at maximum burn. Left! Right! Down! Left! Up! Right! Left! Down! I watched the screen going through the asteroid field. I looked down at the controls to turn and when I looked up a giant asteroid was in front of me. "COMPUTER!" I screamed, "FULL STOP!" The ship slowed but not soon enough. I was blown back by the tremendous explosion of the control system. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.  
  
-Mihoshi-  
  
"Washu?" I asked walking into her lab. I walked over to a flashing screen on her control pad and read it. I stood there aghast as I read it. "TENCHI!" I yelled running out of Washu's lab, "Washu's ship crashed! Somewhere in the Alpha Zone Asteroid Field. Except that asteroid field still has the mines from the Hell War…" "I'll tell Ryoko." he said dropping his rake, "You and Kiyone take off to the field, we'll be there as soon as possible." I nodded as he ran off.  
  
-Washu-  
  
"Ugh…" I moaned putting my hand to my head. I took it away to see blood. "Damn…" I stated, "What happened." It flashed in my mind. Hitting the asteroid. I looked around. I would have died if the Sagittarius hadn't been equipped with the space field. It protects me from the sub zero temperatures and no air even if half of the ship's side is missing. "Computer: Damage?" I inquired, "Computer?" I heard a crack and looked over to see a crackling cut wire. Great. The entire ship had no power. Stuck in the middle of an asteroid field with no power, and no food. I should have told the others where I was going. Then I might have had a chance. The emergency radio! I ran over to the rubble of the control panel and found the emergency radio. "Mayday, mayday, I am trapped in the Alpha Zone Asteroid Field. . I have no food, and my space field will only last for 1 more day. Repeat: Mayday, mayday, I am trapped in the Alpha Zone Asteroid Field. I have no food, and my space field will only last for 1 more day." I said. Hopefully someone would pick it up.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
"This isn't going to work!" I yelled slamming my fist on the table in Ryo-Ohki's cockpit, "Washu's ship is faster than ours, it'll take a week to get to the Alpha Zone!" "Hold it!" Ryoko cried as she held up a bottle of Tobasco Sauce, "Oh Ryo-Ohki… Hungry?" After Ryo-Ohki ate it was like going at the speed of light. "Tenchi!" Mihoshi said transmitting a message onto the screen, "We're picking up a distress call…It's from Washu, we have to hurry, her space field will only last for 1 more day, and the extra air supply will only last for 12 hours, from what we've estimated." I nodded as the screen flashed going back to the open void of space ahead of us.  
  
1 Day Later  
  
"We're not gonna make it!" I yelled. "Tenchi…" Ryoko said quietly, "Ryo-Ohki's going as fast as she can…She's breaking down at this speed…We have to slow down!" I nodded as we slowed down. 'Hold on Washu…' I thought, 'Hold on…'  
  
-Washu-  
  
I had to move to the contained rooms since the space field was down. Damn… I guess I wasn't going to make it… I guess…I wouldn't see my son again… I took down the hologram of the younger me. If I was gonna die, I'd die the real me. Glancing around the room I noticed a picture. Taking it down from the shelf I looked over it. It was me, Kenji, and my husband. I heard a low rumbling and felt the ship shake as another ship latched on to mine. Another ship! That would mean the space field would be temporarily back up! I pushed the picture into my pocket and ran out into the hallway to see Mihoshi and Kiyone bent over at the edge of a bust in the ship. "We have to get the hell out of here!" Mihoshi screamed running. I ran up to Kiyone. "You ran into one of the mines from the Hell War…It's going to blow soon…Erm…Since I tampered with it…" Kiyone said turning and running. "Morons…" I mumbled under my breath. I ran with them to Yagami. As soon as we took off a large explosion followed. I glanced back to see a tidal wave of fire and debris flying towards us. "HANG ON!" I yelled bracing myself.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
We saw a brilliant explosion as a line of mines went off. A tidal wave of fire and debris was flying towards, and in the center, the Yagami. "Um…Ryo-Ohki, lets get the hell out of here!" Ryoko yelled. We spent about 15 minutes in that explosion. And then, it was over. Ryoko put the screen to where the explosion originated. Nothing…The entire asteroid field was gone… The screen flashed revealing a picture of Washu. "I'm sending the quardinates of my original destination…We're going there now…" she declared. I nodded seeing it wasn't worth arguing. The screen went black as the picture of her disappeared. I went over to the control panel and looked over the path. She was insane! This path was a clear cut across shapeshifter, and Minaven *Sworn enemies who hate the religion of Tsunami* territory! This was insane! Pure insanity. The screen once again flashed as it showed a picture of the Yagami taking off. "Wait…Oh um shit…Um, Ryo-Ohki follow!" I ordered. "MRAOOWWW!" Ryo-Ohki meowed in compliance as she took off.  
  
Chapter 15 - Across the Deadly Plain  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
So…we were heading towards our doom across millions of light years of enemy territory. "Washu's totally insane." I stated, "I'm gonna go to Ken-Ohki, we're gonna need a lot of fire power." Ryoko nodded. I walked over to Ryo-Ohki's space docking bay where Ken-Ohki was. "Well this is gonna be fun…" I grinned once I was out in Ken-Ohki. Walking down to the manual targeting, I started making the adjustments Washu said to make. Juraian intelligence proved that you had to adjust your weapons frequency or anything you fired would be deflected by the enemy shields. But then again, Juraians rarely ventured out this far into enemy territory. We were all alone out here…It was gonna be hell. We were going to do the unthinkable. Go out into unknown enemy territory, and try to survive. I watched as the screen showed the possibility of success. 0.1% "I love an adventure, don't you?" I asked the small picture of Ryoko in the top right-hand corner of my screen. "Yeah, fun…isn't it?" she mumbled obviously not to happy to be going into enemy territory… I was upset to, but not this upset, something was wrong.  
  
-Ryoko-  
  
I sat down in the chair centered in the middle of Ryo-Ohki. Almost everything we'd been coming across came back to me. Blood Slice had been mostly made of Minaven. I had a…dislike for Jurai at that time, for I thought no one should have that much power as did they. So I had joined with the Minaven until one night. This had been before I had rescued the children. They had a Juraian prince tied up and tortured him. I still can remember as I watched afraid of what would happen if I helped him, the whip going down against his bare body. Though I still think he had too much power, no one needs to go through the pain he endured. I set him free. That was the first thing that started turning me against Blood Slice. This had also all happened before I met up with Kagato. I wasn't as famous as a space pirate then, but I still was pretty wild. Now I'd again be going against Minaven. I closed my eyes and laughed. Not even Tenchi and us could make it through this, it was insane. "We're going to hell…" I laughed, "Hell, when you're not dead!"  
  
-Kiyone-  
  
This was way out of the Galaxy Police's jurisdiction. Only the top officials of Galaxy Police dared to enter the territory we were entering.   
  
5 Hours Later  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! My eyes shot open as I glanced around. "Minaven army fleet ahead. Minaven army fleet ahead!" The computer beeped sending the flashing red light warning. "MIHOSHI, BATTLESTATIONS!" I yelled.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
"We've got company…" I hissed to Ken-Ohki as I took a view of the fleet, "Holy shit…" 5 Battleships… 20 cruisers… This was over doing it. I've studied many alien cultures and the way of the Juraians. This was unheard of! A normal fleet has 1 Battleship and 10 cruisers. "Ken-Ohki, fire the main cannon!" I yelled. A brilliant flash of purple light erupted from Ken-Ohki. YES! A battle ship was taken down. I slipped into manual driving. This would be fun. 2 Cruisers were on my tail. I fired engines up straight towards the battleship. I slammed on the brakes then shot straight up as I watched the 2 cruisers collide with the Battleship's bridge. "Tenchi you have 5 bogeys on your tail!" Ryoko yelled. I fired up maximum burn and tried to escape the 5 cruisers. "I can't shake 'em!" I cried. I watched as the cruisers powered up and fired.  
  
-Ryoko-  
  
"TENCHI!" I yelled as I watched Ken-Ohki explode. I swerved Ryo-Ohki around aiming at the cruisers. "Missiles 1, 2, 3, and 4, AWAY!" I screamed. That was when I saw a blue glow from where Ken-Ohki exploded. Tenchi was there with Ken-Ohki, both being protected by the Light Hawk Wings.  
  
-Mihoshi-  
  
I watched as Ryoko swooped by and picked up Tenchi and Ken-Ohki. Suddenly the alarm went off again. I glanced at the screen. 3 more fleets closing in on us. One from the left, one from the right, and one from behind. "It's a trap…" I hissed under my breath.  
  
5 Hours Later  
  
"Man this sucks!" Ryoko moaned. We were in a Minaven prison. They had out numbered us 50 to 1. "I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Ryoko yelled firing a ball of energy. It bounced off the wall at me. I ducked just in time and it bounced towards Washu who caught in her hand. "I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T BREAK OUT!" Washu screamed. I took out my hairpin and walked over to the door trying to pick the lock. I heard a click and opened the cell door only to be met with shock. Being blown back from the intensity of the shock I fell unconscious.  
  
-Kiyone-  
  
I ran over to Mihoshi's fallen body. "She's not breathing!" I cried as I put my hands on her chest. Tenchi walked over to assist me. "1…2…3…Breath!" I stated. Tenchi exhaled into Mihoshi. "1…2…3…Breath!" I yelled again. He once again exhaled into her. "*COUGH!* *COUGH!*" Mihoshi choked. Her hair was a bit black around the edges. "They must've put a forcefield up, a strong one, I had no idea that the Minavens actually had shock-field ability." Washu stated. Tenchi pulled out the Master Key. "Lets see if this work…" he said as he ran at the forcefield. He rammed the sword straight into the forcefield. He was blown back across the cell hitting a wall. "Whatever shock-field they have up can deflect Juraian power." he coughed standing up. "That's not the reason, it's because the Master Key is away from the ship… But… Lets try this then…" I said as I loaded the anti-matter shot into my gun. I fired at the force-field. A big swirling pool of gray and white sucked up the force-field. BEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEP!!! A red light flashed and a siren sounded. "Lets go!" I yelled.  
  
-Mihoshi-  
  
We ran down the corridors of the Minaven prison. A guard or two popped up but I shot them down. We emerged into daylight out of the prison. I heard guns click. Snipers all around us. "You guys go ahead, we'll take care of them!" I yelled at the others. Kiyone and I both kneeled down and started firing at the snipers. They had the advantage. I watched as 10 more snipers exited the upper corridors to join their buddies. And I also watched, as the head one, aimed a rocket launcher. "RUUUUUNNNN!" I screamed. I grabbed Kiyone by the wrist hoisting her up, then pulled her along with me as we ran to the others. "We have to get to the docking bay, that's where Yagami, Ken-Ohki, and Ryo-Ohki are!" Washu yelled. "You guys run along, I'll cover you!" I stated, "GO!" I aimed my gun at the row of coming soldiers. I fired 5 times. All of them fell down with a bullet in their head. I turned around and ran to the docking bay. BANG! BANG! I felt the bullets pierce both my legs. "Auggghhh!" I cried in pain. Falling to the ground, I pushed my self up into an upward position push-up, and dragged myself along with my hands. A boot fell in front of my face, followed by another. I looked up to see the man who had had the rocket launcher knock me out.  
  
-Kiyone-  
  
I heard the gun fire and the scream Mihoshi let out. "I'm going back for her." I hissed to the others turning around. Tenchi grabbed me. "You can't save her if you die yourself…" he said, "After we get to our stopping point, Jurai, we'll think up a plan. Then, Washu can go get her son." He shot a cold look at Washu who only nodded solemnly in response.  
  
Chapter 16 - Against the Minavens  
  
-Kiyone-  
  
5 Hours Later  
  
We stopped upon Jurai about 4 ½ hours later. Now we were at the newly built palace, sitting with the king and queens of Jurai. "We have some information for you on the Minaven." Tenchi said handing a little computer, which we had logged information in, to them. He handed it to Asuza and sat back down. Asuza carefully looked over the information. "Your majesty, I wish to borrow a couple ships to save Mihoshi." I stated. A guard ran in just then. "You won't have to go back to save her, they're here, the Minavens…they have just ordered us to surrender!" the guard said out of breath. Upon hearing this news Tenchi twisted the ring on his finger and transformed. He then transformed once again to the second stage. "Your majesty, I wish to join your troops in battle." Tenchi declared. The king only nodded and we ran out of the palace. "They've just gotten past our main defense in space, it'll only be a matter of time before they land." a guard who had come with us stated.   
  
10 minutes later I saw a gleaming dot in the sky and watched it get larger and larger and closer and closer till it was in front of us. 100 soldiers joined by our side. And when I saw the soldiers come pouring out of the ship, I knew, that we had little chance of surviving.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
Hundreds and thousands of Minaven soldiers poured out of the ship. Then atop the ship a large cross came out of the top. And there, nailed to the cross was Mihoshi. "LET THIS BE A DEMONSTRATION OF WHAT WE DO TO THOSE WHO WORSHIP TSUNAMI!" a man bellowed, "AND BOW DOWN BEFORE OUR GOD, LADY TOKIMI!" "Tokimi?" I whispered, "Oh shit this is bad…" Kiyone aimed her gun at the man who had yelled it and fired. "LIKE HELL, WE'LL BOW!" she screamed. The group of soldiers ran straight for us.  
  
I jumped up narrowly missing the blow from my opponent. It was 5 against one. Not good odds. I jumped up again and did the splits knocking out two of them, then dropped to the ground sweep kicked them. I then spun my around, my swords down, cutting all of them in half. I heard a yell and turned around just in time to see a sword in front of my face. The guy who held the sword flew backwards. "Thought you could use some help." Ayeka said walking up and taking down the forcefield, "Tsunami teleported us here. Sasami is on Yagami." I nodded and sliced my sword backwards, spilling the guts out of a Minaven soldier. 2 more Minaven ships landed, more soldiers erupted from them. "LOOK!" Ayeka gasped pointing behind me. I spun around to see 1,000, readily armed, Juraian soldiers. In front of the whole pack was Grandpa. "TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!" I yelled as I dodged another sword. I glanced up at where Mihoshi was to see Kiyone climbing up there.  
  
-Mihoshi-  
  
I moaned in pain as I regained consciousness. What happened? I tried to move my arms but it hurt more each time I pulled. I glanced to my left. I was nailed to a cross! Confused, I looked down at a battle raging on. Tenchi and the others and some Juraian soldiers were fighting against thousands of Minavens. All I remembered was being shot and then…I must've been captured! I glanced around once again to see a flash of blue, I took a double take to see Kiyone climbing up the side of the ship towards me. BAM! The side of the ship exploded sending Kiyone flying through the air and landing with a splintering crack against the ground 1,000 feet below. "KIYONE!" I screamed as I pulled trying to free myself from the cross. A searing pain shot through my arm as my hand and the nail that was nailed into my hand were freed from the cross. With my hand, the nail still in it, I pulled my other hand out. I fell down, my legs bent in an awkward position, the only things holding me from falling down thousands of feet were two nails. I reached up and pulled the two nails out and felt myself falling and falling! I heard a crunch as I landed on an edge of the ship, and my elbow was shoved farther into my body than it was supposed to go. I couldn't take the pain. The screams of the dying soldiers started to grow distant. My vision was fading. This was the end. "I'll see you soon…Kiyone…" I whispered.  
  
Chapter 17 - Assimilation  
  
-Washu-  
  
I watched as Mihoshi fell down from the cross and landed on the edge of the Minaven ship. I looked over towards Yosho. "Yosho, cover me, I need to get Kiyone and Mihoshi to Yagami now!" I hissed. He nodded and ran in-front of me clearing the path towards the ship. I narrowly dodged a few blows but Yosho took them out. Once we got there I immediately put a little transmitter on the fallen Kiyone. I pulled out my see-through black laptop and pressed a button. Kiyone's body flickered then disappeared. I had just transported her to Yagami's sickbay. "Now for Mihoshi." I said. I grabbed the edge of the side of the spaceship and started climbing. Every once in a while a bullet chinked against the metal near me, but none hit me. I climbed and climbed until I finally reached the ledge where Mihoshi lay. I put a little transmitter on her and me and once again pulled out my laptop. Pressing the button we were both transported to Yagami's sickbay. I ran over to the control panel and slammed a button down. 2 energy fields came over Kiyone and Mihoshi's bodies, then carried them over to 2 beds. There was a loud humming noise as the cell regenerator kicked in and started moving through the forcefield over every inch, inside and outside, of their bodies. "Are they going to be okay?" Sasami asked walking in. "I…I just don't know, I'm a scientist, but, their injuries are just…too bad to know…" I sighed. There was a blip and a screen flashed next to me. I glanced to it. 5 more Minaven ships were landing. "Jurai is done for!" I exclaimed. "No it isn't." another voice said. I spun around to see Sasami, it had came from her. "Sister, what are you talking about?" I asked. "Sasami was just thinking it over, she wants to be assimilated now, that way she can save Jurai, and save Kiyone and Mihoshi!" Tsunami said as she spoke through Sasami. "NO!" I screamed, "I do not want Sasami just throwing away 3 years of her life!" "IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION!" Sasami boomed taking over her body once again, "I WANT TO SAVE THEM!" "Fine!" I hissed, "Throw away 3 years of your life! Do it! Lose 3 years that you could enjoy!" "I'm saving lives!" she screamed. She put her hand up and the air in front of her distorted. She walked forward into the distorted air and a brilliant flash of blue light covered her. Her physical features enlarged to that of a 19 year old girl's size. Her eyes sprung open and darted around. "Wha…" Tsunami/Sasami stated before falling to the ground.  
  
-Sasami-  
  
'All these sensations must be exhilarating, you have to rest Sasami!' Tsunami said to me. Said isn't the best choice of words. Since she's in my head. Er…her head…Oh damn this is confusing now. 'I'm so tired…' I thought back to her. There was a large flash from outside. 'Must help the others…' I yawned. I pushed myself up then collapsed upon the ground again. "Ugh, this is weird being this tall!" I moaned. 'You can FLOAT if you want…' Tsunami thought in a sigh. 'Sheesh, give me a break, I said I'm new at this!' I mentally yelled back. I closed my eyes and concentrated on being outside. I felt a tingling sensation and when I opened them I was hovering above the battle. "Whoa…cool…" I muttered.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
I brought my sword back stabbing a guy. This was getting out of control. We couldn't keep fighting. I watched as the Juraian forces started to fall back. 'There's one way…' I thought. I ran over to Ayeka. "Tell Washu to fire the energy cannons of Yagami!" I yelled at her. "But the Juraians, they'll be killed too!" she yelled back. "Listen!" I hissed, "It's either them or the civilians!" Ayeka's eyes flickered. I could tell she was going through a moral decision. "Hurry up!" I screamed at her. She nodded then ran off to Yagami. There was a blue flash from above and I looked up. Tsunami? The only way she'd be here is if… "NO!" I cried. Sasami had assimilated with Tsunami! I took out my second sword and spun around hitting a guy whom was running at me. I jumped up and brought my sword down, slamming it through another persons skull. "RAAAAGGGGHHH!" Ryoko screamed. There was a bright flash of light and 10 or 20 Minaven soldiers disappeared. Sasami who was still just hovering above the fight, raised her arms and blue balls formed around each. She released clenched fists and the balls flew over surrounding 2 Minaven ships, which exploded.  
  
-Ayeka-  
  
Destroy thousands of Juraian soldiers? I didn't want go this far, but nothing else could save Jurai. There was a large explosion and I hit the ground as the shockwave rolled over the landscape knocking down soldiers. What had caused it? I turned around to see Tsunami floating in mid-air, and 2 of the Minaven ships gone. Wait…Tsunami? That means Sasami must have assimilated with her! "NO!" I screamed. What a waste. 3 years of her life. I stood up wiping the tears from my eyes and ran towards Yagami.  
  
-Washu-  
  
Ayeka ran in, tears streaming down her face. "Fire the energy cannons!" she screamed. "But you'll kill everyone down there, including us!" I yelled, "The recoil would destroy Yagami and everyone in it!" "Just do it, we need to save Jurai!" she cried. "BY KILLING EVERYONE ON IT!?" I screamed back, "I'll fire the lasers, that'll do enough damage, and we won't die at least." I walked over to the control panel and started typing.  
  
-Tenchi-  
  
There was a brilliant flash of red from Yagami as two thin beams erupted from it, vaporizing many of the soldiers. I wiped the sweat from my brow. The heat from that thing was intense! Wait a minute, I'd be dead right now if that had been the main energy cannons! I glanced over at Yagami only to have to cover my eyes at the large explosion that rocked the side of the ship. 'The recoil you idiot!' I thought to myself, I hadn't done any planning! Another explosion rocked the front of Yagami and I watched in horror, as Washu and Ayeka's charred bodies flew from the wreckage. I ran over to them destroying any soldiers who got in the way, Juraian or Minaven. 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' I screamed at myself. I dropped down next to Ayeka's body and put my hand on her neck. No pulse. She was dead. That's when I felt it. A weird tingling sensation covered my body. I let go of my rage with myself a little bit, confused with what was happening. I looked down at my body which was now covered in a blue light. What was going on!?  
  
-Sasami-  
  
I watched as Tenchi was covered in a blue light. Just like when he was being resurrected! 'What's going on!?' I demanded. 'It's…so it's true…Tenchi is…my counterpart…' Tsunami thought to me, 'There was a legend, I didn't even know if it was true, that there was a second god that ruled over Jurai with me…There was supposed to be at least. But I never thought anything of it in the billions of years I've been alive.' 'You don't mean that Tenchi is…' I began. 'I was once a normal human girl Sasami…' Tsunami said cutting me off, 'Just like you. But then, when my parents died in one of the earthquake that rocked Jurai a long, looooong time ago, they died. I was so filled with sadness, grief, and anger at myself that I couldn't help them, that I ascended to being a goddess.' "Lets destroy the Minavens, for AYEKA!" I screamed. I charged up two more balls of energy to fire at the Minaven ships when there was a flash of red light above me. Another person appeared there. Lady Tokimi.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… Okay I know you hate me for leaving it like this, but oh well, sue me! It took me forever to write this, so please, REVIEW!!!  



End file.
